Halloween Escapades
by noda9912
Summary: The team has a run in with magic that turns them into creatures none of them have seen before. They make the best of the situation though.


"So Loki?" Steve asked.

"Loki, or one of the dozen other people who could've done this," Tony replied, stabbing himself in the arm.

"I glow!" Clint yelled from above them.

"Don't jump from the roof!" Natasha scolded. "You may be an elf, but you can't fly."

"No, but I bet you can." Clint yelped. "Natasha! Now I'm covered in soot."

Steve shook his head and turned to look at Bucky.

He was looking up at the ceiling, ears twitching every now and then.

"Well, at least it's only us turned into this," Steve commented.

"About that," Tony said, pulling up a news feed. "It might only be us, but people are trying to track down who did it so that they can get the same done."

Steve sighed and looked for Thor. "Jarvis, where did Thor go?"  
"He is currently attempting to dissuade Mr. Barton from the prospect of flying."

"Clint!"

Bucky jumped for the window, which caused the rest of them to look out the window.

A blur of something passed by, closely followed by another blur that went even faster.

"J, what happened?"

"Mr. Odinson was unsuccessful in his attempts. Ms. Romanoff is quickly catching up."

Bucky sniffed and went back to the couch. "So what now?"

All eyes looked to Steve and he shrugged. "We stay inside and see what Thor has to say. This is definitely caused by some sort of magic."

Tony groaned. "Always magic."

Bucky grinned, showing off his sharp teeth. "I don't know, this is kinda fun."

"Speak for yourself, you can go in the sunlight and eat normal food," Tony complained.

"My friends," Thor burst in. "I will head to Asgard to find a cure."

"Hold on, I need to record what everyone turned into," Bruce called from the adjacent room.

"I have not been transformed into another creature," Thor said, moving to Bruce. "I have simply acquired ears and a tail."

Tony stared at the fluffy ears and tail that came from nowhere. "Are you… part lion?"

"Aye."

Tony covered his mouth with his hand and left the room quickly. His laughter could be heard through the walls of the tower.

Bruce blinked and typed something into the computer. "You're free to go. See you soon."

Thor grinned at him and nodded at Steve before heading up to the roof.

He heard Natasha and Clint exchange some words with the god when they exited the elevator then the two of them entered the room.

Clint's face was nearly covered in soot, and his hands were stained as well.

Natasha was holding on to him tightly, claws digging into his skin.

"How was your flight?" Bucky asked.

Natasha growled and a burst of hot air filled the room. "Don't encourage him."

"It was great," Clint replied, smiling. "I'm thinking next time Tony can catch me."

Steve frowned. "First of all, no more trying to fly. Second, Tony can't without the suit. And you've been flown around with the suit plenty of times."

"Tony can turn into a bat though."

"What?" Bucky asked. "He can?"  
"Clint, even if he could, a bat couldn't hold your weight."

"Well, he'd be a big bat."

Natasha whacked him on the head and dragged him back out the door.

They heard nothing from Tony until that evening, nearly a full day since they were transformed.

The team had decided to watch a movie, still fulfill the tradition of Tuesday movie nights.

Bruce was typing on his tablet, organizing the data he collected. "I think I have everything now."

The movie was paused and Jarvis displayed his research on the TV instead.

"Natasha's a dragon? That's so cool." Clint grinned.

"I'm not surprised. She was able to catch you mid fall." Bruce said.

"Clint's an elf, not really surprised," Bucky smirked. "Bet nothing's changed there."

"Hey, I can glow now." Clint sniffed. "Better than the werewolf thing you got going on there."

"Bucky and Steve, both of you are werewolves." Bruce read. "I guess the serum has a specific effect on what type of creature you are."

Steve frowned. "What were you turned into?"

"Nothing." Bruce said. "Unless I turn into a giant green wolf when I'm angry."

"Well, definitely not getting you mad now."

"You shouldn't be getting me mad in any situation."

Clint shrugged but turned back to the TV. "I was right that Tony's a vampire too."

"Where is he anyway?" Bucky asked.

"Said he'd be in the lab all day today." Natasha replied.

"Sir is in the elevator heading to the common area." Jarvis announced.

A second later Tony came around the corner and sat on the couch next to Steve and Bucky. "What's going on?"

"We're reading what we've been turned into." Bruce answered.

"Oh cool." Tony leaned to the TV. "Is Clint a pixie?"

The team laughed and resumed the movie now that Tony had arrived.

The movie played for a few minutes when Tony tensed and scooted to the corner of the couch, as far away from Steve and Bucky as possible.

He stayed like that for a few minutes before leaving the room in a rush.

The team watched him leave and Steve and Bucky waited for the movie to finish before following him.

Jarvis told them he was in his room so they made their way there.

Steve knocked on the door first. "Tony, are you alright?"

"Fine." Tony's muffled voice came from inside.

Bucky frowned. "Bullshit, it doesn't smell like you're alright."

"Well I am."

Steve shook his head at Bucky's irritated look. "Can we come in?"

"No!" Tony yelled. "Don't come in."

Steve frowned now. "Tony, what's wrong?"

"It's nothing. Nothing you can help with at least."

Steve and Bucky looked to each other. They were discussing what to do when Tony groaned in pain from the other side of the door. "Tony we're coming in."

They didn't wait for permission, instead Bucky pushed the door open.

Tony was curled up on the bed, not evening taking half the bed.

Steve walked closer and reached out to touch him.

It happened in a second. Steve heard a hiss and then he was pushed against the wall.

Steve was taller then Tony but he easily held him in place.

Bucky was growling now in the background, but Steve shook his head. Tony wasn't bitting or harming him in anyway. He was just nuzzling the skin on Steve's neck.

Tony licked a stripe up his neck and Steve whined.

The sound seemed to break Tony out of his trance and he froze and loosened his grip.

Steve was too weak to hold himself up, so he pulled Tony down with him. They ended with Tony sitting in Steve's lap, head hidden in his neck.

"Sorry." Tony whispered.

"It's okay. Nothing happened."

Tony pulled his head back. "I almost bit you!"

Bucky sat down next to Steve. "That's what was wrong. You haven't eaten anything since you were turned into a vampire."

"I'm not drinking your blood." Tony said, nearly panicking. "I can't trust myself."

"Do you trust us?"

Tony hesitated but nodded. Bucky moved to hold his hand in his. "Then trust us to stop you when it's too much."

Tony opened his mouth to argue, but Steve tilted his head to the side and Tony's eyes were immediately drawn to his neck. Steve could see Tony swallow and lick his lips.

Tony's eyes briefly caught Bucky's. "You'll stop me?"

"You can trust us Tony."


End file.
